Thunderstorms Could Never Stop Me
by RedRoseSuicide
Summary: I have a problem. I know that. I know cutting and starving yourself isn't healthy. But I just can't help it. It's an addiction. And I wish Warren would stop trying to 'save' me... I tihnk. WarrenOC


**Chapter 1: Since When Do You Care?**

The quiet girl. The weird chick that dresses in black. The cutter. The freak. That's what the students at Sky Highknow meas, not as Faith Sparks. Suresome boysthink I'mpretty, which at least caught Lash's attention. He botheres meall the time, constantly nagging me to date him. ButI didn't like him. He's a bully and the only reason he likesme is because hefinds meattractive. He doesn't care aboutmy thoughts or feelings. Hedoesn't care thatI throw up after almost every meal. He doesn't care that I want o diesometimes. That I'd give anything to be as far away form here as possible.

I sat in the cafeteria, alone in the corner, as usual. It was the first day back andI watched as all the freshmen found tables with each other, all looking extremely nervous. I was sitting; drawing pencil in hand, ready to start sketching… something. Nothing really caughtmy eye though.I looked around some more. There was the table filled with sidekicks in my grade, 11th, the next table, Lash and Speed sat at, flinging things at them and teasing the nearby freashies.I rolled my eyes. Then, there was the popular kids table. Gwen and Penny sat there. Idiots with no mental depth at all in my opinion. More freshmen. Looked like heroes due to the fact no one was bothering them and there were 2 sophomore heroes sitting with them. Some sidekick seniors. Warren Peace was what finally caughtmy eye though. He looked… really good.

He'd grown a lot over summer. His hair had gotten attractively longer andI could see he'd gotten taller. It also looked as though he'd been working out, his body seeming a bit buffer, but not too buff. He'd always kind of intrigued me. He was so dark and mysterious, sitting alone at every lunch, much like me. But today he was glaring at someone. I followed his gaze to a table of freshmen, seeing the one he was glaring daggers at was none other than Will Stronghold.

I knew exactly why too. Will's parents, Jetstream and the Commander, had defeated Warren's dad, who was a villain. And was now imprisoned. The poor kid was probably feeling nervous enough, and Warren was only making him more nervous, due to the unsure glances he kept turning and giving Warren. Once again, I began watching Warren again, staring unblinkingly at Will's back. He had a look of malice and pure hatred in his eyes. Everyone thought he would become a villain, just like his father.

Unconsciously,I began sketching an outline of Warren, He was beautiful in a dark and almost intimidating way and once I'd realized whatI wasdong, lunch was almost over and I'd drawn a rough looking portrait of Warren Peace. I frowned at it before closingmy sketchpad and sticking it inmy bag. But again, yI found myself gazing over at Warren. Able to tear his eyes away from Will's back, his eyes caughtmine and he stared back.We both continued to stare at each other from across the cafeteria until-

"Hello, beautiful,"I heard from next tome and then felt an unusually long arm drape overmy shoulder. Inwardly, I groaned and shrugged Lash's arm off. He'd seated himself next to me, bringing along his buddy, Speed.

"Go away,"I grumbled, already annoyed with the two. They hadn't even started trying to show off by torturing the sidekicks.

"C'mon, don't be so cold," Lash said, attempting to wrap his arm around my waist this time.

"Don't touch me!"I exclaimed in a louder tone then most were used to hearingme use. I barely talked, but I didn't want Lash touching me, especially now that I knew Warren was loking. _'Stop it you stupid girl. Like he'd ever be interested in you,'_I thought, realizing the small crush that had formed in seemingly minutes.

"I haven't seen you all summer, and this is how you greet me? Fine, I see how you're gonna be," he growled. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, glancing back at Warren's table, only to find he was no longer there though.I attempted to walk away,my tall combat boots making a clunking noise asI took a few steps away form the table Lash and Speed had confiscated from me.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet," Lash growled, one of his stretched arms curling aroundmy middle, trapping my arms tomy sides.

"Get off!"I hissed at him, wriggling and trying to escape his grasp. A few people were staring atthe scenenow, but most didn't care enough to even bother. They were used to seeing this arguments between the two ofus anyway. It was almost a daily event. It was mostly the freshmen watching what was going on with extreme intrest, but all far too timid to do anytihng about it. I'm a Junior hero anyway so I should be able to handle sitiuations like this no problem.

"You can go when I say you can. Now sit back d-" Lash said, but was cut off with a loud yelp as his arm unwound from around me.I felt relief wash over yme. I really didn't want to get into a battle with Lash in the middle of the cafeteria, causeing everyone to look at me. I hatte when people watch me. I hate being the center of attention. I wish they'd just all go away.

"She said get off," a deep voice growled from behind.I turned to face Warren, bag casually slung over his shoulder, clad in a t-shirt depicting a phoenix, a leatherjacket and a pair of jeans torn at the knees. He was glaring at Lash, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

Warren had produced a small flame from his palm and burnt Lash's arm.Iam confused. Since whendoes Warren Peace, most likely to become a villain, care about**MY** well-being?I turned to Lash, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

Quickly, he wiped the startled look off his face and stood up, getting right in Warren's face and pushingme aside, sinceI had previously been standing between the two. What a gentleman.Speed, in a blink of an eye, literally, was right behind Lash, trying to seem even tougher. Lash and Warren stared each other down for a minute before Lash spoke. Now a lot more people were looking over at you all.

"Listen Peace, it's none of your business, so why don't you back off?" Lash said, poking him in the chest.

Warren stared down at his finger angrily. "Don't touch me," he growled in a low, intimidating voice. "And I'm making it my business."

"Why? Why do you even care? Wait a second… do you want _MY_ girl?" Lash suggested, a grin spreading over his face. Speed started to chuckle behind him as Lash went into exaggerated laughter. "Do you… seriously… oh man, this is…too much," Lash said, bending over and clutching at his ribs.My eyes were wide with horror. He was wrong… right?

I looked back at Warren, who wasn't denying a damn thing. What was wrong with him? Say no! Say… something. He didn't say anything though. He just stared at Lash, rage filling his eyes. Then he discarded his backpack, letting it slide off his shoulder before his arms erupted in flames and he stood, ready to battle Lash.

Lash and Speed's pretend laughter ceased as they stared at Warren. Within seconds, Speed was gone. Lash stared wide-eyed at him.

"Warren, no!"I said, standing in front of him. Immediately, the flames were extinguished. Was he insane? "Stop it! He's not worth it,"I muttered, placing your hands on his shoulders, trying to back him away from a cowering Lash. I gasped and pulled my hands away from him as I felt a burning sensation. I knew I shouldn't have touched him.

Warren smoothed his hair back with his hands, let out a frustrated growl and grabbed his bag before storming out of the cafeteria.I followed him on impulse.I wanted to know what that was all about back there. "Warren, wait!" I called after him, running to catch-up, as he didn't stop.

"What the hell was that all about?" I demanded.

He stopped walking and slowly turned and looked at me. "Don't get your hopes up Sparks. I'm not in love with you or anything. I just figured that Lash bugging you was the last thing you needed," he toldme honestly.

For some reason, a feeling of disappointment prodded at the pit of my stomach. Butmy curiosity was much more powerful. "What do you mean the last thing I needed?"I questioned.

"Because… I know," he said carefully, making sure no one was around.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I know," he repeated, snatchingmy wrist and shoving myblack and red striped arm warmer down revealing many healing cuts.

Myeyes widened and immediately,I slipped my arm from his grasp, quickly rollingmy arm warmer back up. "I know you never eat too. That's why you're so skinny. At first I thought they were all rumors, just typical high school gossip, but then I saw. Last year. You came back from the bathroom and I saw you shove a bloody razorblade into your bag. And I've never seen you eat lunch, once. What the hell is so bad that you have to do that?" he asked.I could tell he was kind of angry.

I just stared back at him. I couldn't believe this. No one had ever even cared enough to comfortme and ask if the rumors were true.

"Nothing… no… it's none of your business," Isaid, avoiding his eyes and trying desperately to walk past him. He grabbed my shoulders though and spunme around.

"Well I'm making this my business too," he repeated.

Could you please review darklings? This was originally written in 2nd person form, becuase I write on quizilla and lots of you fan fic sites. But I wanted to post this one here. Even though I'll still be writing it in 2nd person. I have a ton of fics, so you'll have to try and be patient with my updates, 31 to be exact. I have lots of rockstar/you fics and Draco Malfoy/you fics, so if you're interested, you can check out my you fiction website www.youfanfiction.tk. The next update should be soon


End file.
